linnathfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Library
As the patroness of time, Raevumil’s church takes it as its very serious duty to catalog and document history for future generations. It does this by establishing a system of people to observe history as it happens, to find proof of past events, to compile these stories, and to distribute these compiled books to those who can use them. ' ' Organization The Great Library is carefully organized into a strict hierarchy, with different locations within the organization belonging to certain jobs, from the footsoldiers of information gathering to the men and women in charge of spreading that same information. ' ' Librarians The infantry of the Library, the Librarians are the most adventurous of the information specialists found within the bounds of the Library. Traveling with adventurers, conducting interviews, and even delving into tombs and dungeons in order to discover new information, these intrepid men and women scour the world for lost rituals, ancient accounts of history, and new stories to tell. Librarians do not travel with every adventuring party, but every once in a while, a story catches the eye of the Library, and they send one of their Librarians to observe. These Librarians are rarely seen, and are under strict orders not to intervene with the unfolding of events; if the Great Library of Raevumil is to accurately depict the history of Linnath, it must remain entirely impartial at all times. Upon finding new information, a librarian gets his or her work to the Great Scriptorium, where it is taken over by the Scribes. ' ' The Great Scriptorium of Wransia Upon arrival at the Great Scriptorium, a Librarian is debriefed, the information gathered is copied down, and the original (if there is one) is stored in a vault for future reference. Known as Scribes, the people who work here can work through dozens of volumes in one day, accurately copying down years worth of history so that the stories may be passed down one generation to the next. Once a tome is written and bound, it can be shipped to Cziskilamonia or one of the other branches in order that scholars may access the knowledge within. The Scriptorium itself is a great fortress built in the Wransian desert near Jeralom. It is well guarded, and difficult to find, but it is the base of operations for the Great Library, even if the Collection at Cziskilamonia is better known and more accessible. ' ' The Collection of Cziskilamonia The largest collection of tomes and scrolls in all of Linnath, the temple of Raevumil in Cziskilamonia holds the main branch of the Great Library. It holds thousands of books, all of which are available to those scholars who have been granted access. In order to gain this access, a scholar with the blessing of a university may apply for a grant to be allowed access to the Collection for research until they have gathered whatever information they need. Some scholars, if they have proved themselves with their research, can be granted a permanent grant, though such a grant can be removed by the Church at any time. ' ' Branch Bibliotecas Smaller versions of the Collection at Cziskilamonia exist in each of the capital cities of the major nations of Linnath. Though much smaller than their mother branch, these Compendiums hold many of the most popular volumes, and any others can be requested to be shipped from the mother Collection, though this process can take many weeks. Most scholars who are desperate for a certain source are willing to travel the miles to Cziskilamonia, often upon Raevumil's Road (though there are plenty who are unwilling to do so).